The Lady Alyss
by Suzume27
Summary: AU. If Seras was turned in to a vampire by Alucard, then who changed Alucard? Someone from his past is coming to visit. The old fledging is going to get a wake up call from his master. Can the Hellsing crew survive what is coming to them? AxOCC R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

It was late one evening in the Hellsing manor. During this time, no one was on missions, so there was nothing to do.

Alucard was in the basement oddly…..sleeping.

_He walked around a beautiful castle, he realized as his own. Looking around, he saw a beautiful woman in what appeared to be a library. She noticed he was looking at her, and then smiled._

"_What is wrong….Vlad."_

"_Master.....I was wondering…why did you save __**me **__of all people"_

_She thought he was silly with his little questions; after all, being 10 years old is a bad age to be a vampire, when first turned. When your whole family is dead, and you are alone, you can understand these questions._

_She then chuckled, "You weren't ready to die just yet. I have told you this many times before, have I not?"_

_He recoiled, "I-I didn't mean to misjudge you….I'm sorry."_

_The young women stood and walked up to him. She then knelt to his eye level. "It is not your fault, you are still very young and have much to learn…in time."_

_She then gently kissed him on the forehead and smiled. 'And I will be the one to teach you.'_

_Vlad looked up, confused. "Master…..Alyss…"_

Alucard woke with a start. "I….never dreamed of her…in so long?"

He looked down at his white glove, which now had stains of crimson on them. Al felt his face, he was crying. These dreams have been happening for months, and he is so confused why they are happening.

"Master Alyss."

He looked up at the moon, clenching his fist so hard that blood spilt from where his nails dug into his skin. (Let's say the basement has windows.) "When will I ever see you again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly….

"ALUCARD!!!! GET YOUR FAT A** UP HERE NOWWWWW!!!"

Al signed, "Not another shouting contest…."

He then got up and dressed in his usual pimp outfit. Then later head up to where the angry 'Ice Queen' resided. Walter was there, trying to comfort her with tea, but to no avail.

"You just **HAD **to go and try to drive the car the vampire stole, didn't you?!"

He then mentally signed. She was yelling at him for test out an the FREAK vampire had stolen. Though all Al could do was smirk, he has never seen Integra so….in flames. *_This is going to be_ _very…entertaining_.*

Walter on the other hand, was worried. He has never seen Sir Integra so angry at one person. However, this one person wasn't exactly normal, so you can't really blame her. The thing that worried him, is if Integra would shoot him somewhere no **MAN **would want to be shoot, in order to vent her angrier.

"I was trying to stop them from getting away—" Of course, Integra was no fool. His lies could not penetrate her during her angrier 'sessions' as Al called it.

"You **LIE**!!! You wanted to release your boredom! So you 'accidentally' **CRASHED IT** into someone's **HOUSE**!!!"

"I think you are over-reacting, master. I was curious about the strange machine."

"So, you decided to take it for a **spin**, HUH—"

Just then, the Hellsing director's phone rang. Though it rang for 5 minutes straight, it would not stop ringing. She then calmed herself…for the moment, and answered the phone.

'Hello…'

Al thanked heaven for something to stop her from yelling. He knew Integra builds stress easily, and shouting at him was the best way to vent it. Though she grew up so much now, she will always be a stubborn little girl to him. After about 30 minutes of talking, she hung up the phone.

'What was that?'

Integra signed, 'someone who has information to tell me from my father is coming….tomorrow.'

'Who are they?'

'I have no idea, and I'm far to exhausted to find out. You are dismissed.'

'Yes, my master.' And with that Alucard faded into the darkness of the shadows.

Integra leaned back in her chair. Walter just smiled at her. She was so much like her father than ever now. Even **he** had his days with Alucard from time to time.

'How about I tell Capt. Pip and Seras there are no missions tonight, hmm.'

'That…would be **wonderful**, Walter.'

He then bowed once more to the Knight, and left to attend to the other duties awaiting him in the other places in the mansion.

Later the next day, a young girl appeared not that far from the Hellsing mansion.

She was dressed in tight, but loose black shorts, which looked like biking shorts. She had a shirt that had no sleeves, but came slightly past her waist. She had arm warmers on and a locket that hung around her neck. The girl had one earring on and it was the shape of a key, it was on her left ear. To add to her appearance she had dark riding boots that came to her knees. Her hair came all the way to just above her ankles, and white tips were in her hair as well. Her eyes were the color of violet, like a ripe plum in spring. A katana was at her side, and a gun named revenge was strapped to her thigh.

She silently walked closer to the ancient house, and smirked. The girl can sense his aura from inside the building.

'I finally found you……my little Vlad.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Suzume27: Sorry it took so long, my internet was not working, and it pissed me off.**

**Alucard: Can u just get on with it?!**

**Suzume27:Shut up! Or I'll blackmail u with this. (pic of Al as a girl, flirting with Walter.....0_0)**

**Alucard: ........Take all the time u need....**

**Suzume27:Alright! lets get the show on the road! ^_^**

**Alucard: .......Loser.**

**Suzume27: I heard that!**

Integra was waiting for the one who contacted her. They have said they have information from Van Helsing himself. The phone then broke her train of thought. She then picked up the annoying ringing machine, and spoke into it.

'Hello.'

'Sir Hellsing! Were under attack!!!'

'What?! How many are their!? What's our status!? Answer ME!!!'

'Gaak!.........O-one.'

At the other end, their was no more sound but the fizz from the phone. Integra just panicked. She had never known only one person to attack her base, single handedly. Her only choice left was to let Alucard deal with the intruder.

'ALUCARD!!!!'

Alucard then appeared from the wall. He had a grin that could put the Chesire Cats grin to shame. He had his trade-mark outfit on, except for the sunglasses. Alucard then approached Integra, bloodlust showing in his eyes.

'Integra, you called.'

'As you might have learned, we have a intruder, take care of them. My orders are simple, Search and Destroy!'

'Yes, my Master.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Every soldier was slain as the stranger walked down the corridor. Seras tried to stop them with her cannon, but to no avail. Seras was getting tried.

'I can not take this! Our men are dying, and this intruder is walking as they didn't exist!'

She ran up to the stranger to face them in hand to hand combat. Her eyes have turned red, due to bloodlust. Just as she was running, Alucard came to the fighting scene. He was proud to see the Police girl use her new power. Seras threw a punch at the person with speed the human eye could not see. Though the stranger just side step, as if the punch was nothing but air. They then pierced with what looked like to be a Katana. Seras then screamed in agony and fell to the floor clutching her side, then Alucard realized.

*_The blade is made of silver. This is no ordinary intruder.*_

The person then was about to finish Seras off, but a gun clashed with their sword. The person then turned to see an angry No-Life King in their face.

'Master….'Seras managed to say.

The stranger smiled. 'Why don't we see how strong you've gotten, Count?'

Alucard then smirked at the person's attitude. 'Why don't we take this outside?'

'I agree, you don't want to ruin your Master's furniture, would you?'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alucard growled and then kicked the girl, judging by her voice, out of the window. The girl landed perfectly on her feet with the grace of a ballet dancer. Alucard then jumped after her, everyone were surrounding the upstairs windows to watch the fight.

'Temper, temper, I have told you to control your angrier many times before. As always though, you never listen to me.'

'Who are you?'

'Alucard, you already know who I am. The question is, do you remember who I am?'

'Why don't we get this over with?' Alucard drew out his two guns, the Casuall and the Jackal. He then took a fighting stance in front of his opponent.

The cloaked girl smiled. 'With pleasure.' She then ran and approached Alucard, sword drawn ready to strike.

Alucard tried to dodge, but got slashed by the blade. Blood dripped down his side all over his clothes. He then noticed the wound didn't heal as fast as it should have. The girl then ran towards him again. She failed to hit him, but got to rip some of his clothes. Alucard was panting from the time they were fighting.

*_I guess I have to use one of my final forms then. This battle ends here.*_

Everyone watching gasped as they saw Alucard's body change its shape. His hands turned into pure black claws. His eyes then turned into slits, and glowed bright red in the moonlight. The bottom of his pants and his boots got ripped to pieces. In their place grew two gigantic paws as feet. His face was covered in a shroud of darkness, the only thing that could be seen were his glowing red eyes. Alucard's hair then grew until it was at his knees, or what would be his knees. Then a pair of black angel wings came out of his back.

Seras was not scared, she was terrified. She has never seen anything so horrific before. The creature looked like the kind of thing that would scare a child in their nightmares.

*_Is that-Is that the __**real**__ Alucard. I have never seen anything like that before, he looks so-so-so……scary._*

The girl then smiled again, as if the demon creature in front of her didn't scare her at all.

She seemed to look like she had everything under control.

'So, this is what you really look like. Well it hasn't changed since last time; you still look like the same boy to me. I think it's time to change you back, don't you think?'

The girl only got a growl from the monster Alucard.

*_Great, just my day. He loses control in front of all these people. I am going to have a serious talk with him. It is going to be hard to change him back, but I have to do it any way._*

Before she could say or think anything else, he lunged at her. The girl got slashed from one of his claws from not moving fast enough. Because she got attacked, the hood of her cloak fell down.

The "monster" Alucard just stop, as if he was frozen in time. After a few minutes, he fell backwards onto the ground. The young girl then smiled once again. Alucard then started to change back to his "original" self. He had nothing on, except for his pants that were ripped off until just below the knees.

The girl then walked up to him 'Just as I thought, he used to much power, so he became unconscious. He has plenty of injuries; this may take weeks, maybe even months for him to heal from them.'

Integra then walked right up to her. 'What are YOU doing HERE!!!? Do you think you have the right to come in here and kill my men! I demand an explanation for all of this! NOW!'

The girl took in all this information, and then replied calmly. 'For starters, I didn't kill your men, they are simply sleeping. They may have minor injuries, but nothing life-threatening. The reason I came here was for Alucard.'

Pip, Seras, Integra, Walter, and the stranger all turned to look at the sleeping Alucard. It was odd to think that a girl would look for him.

'He still needs to finish important business with me.'

'Who are YOU?'

I am Lady Alyss, ruler of magical creatures and master/mentor to Alucard. I have come to have a nice long chat with **my** apprentice.'

**Suzume27: Woah! That was odd.**

**Alucard: Plz review and comment.....it supports her with her loser of a talent.**

**Suzume27: I am NOT a LOSER!**


	4. Chapter 4

They finally got Alucard inside the house, which only took a few minutes with Alyss' powers to assist them. Walter and Alyss layed him on a bed in the infirmary, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. The only clothes he had on were the ripped pants that were left from his transformation. Alyss was bandaging him up, when Integra and Seras came in. Integra looked like she would explode, but kept calm. Seras was in shock, she not only saw Alucard's transformation, but got to see who taught him to be so strong.

Alyss then turned to Integra. The look was calm yet dangerous, like a tiger ready to strike. 'So, now you know what he really is. Are you going to lock him away like the ones before you? Or, will you just shun him?'

Integra thought about her answer for a while. 'I will do neither; I will accept him for who he is. He is my servant, and that is what he does as his assistance to my family.'

'Then I will be happy to assist you in the rest of his training, and whatever else you need.'

'Ummm…..how long is he going to be injured?'

'A few weeks, maybe even a month, but not to long. I also should warn you of something. 'Alyss then pondered for a second. 'Never mind, you'll figure it out later.'

Seras then decided to talk. 'Can you teach me some of the things he knows?'

Alyss didn't answer her, but walked up to her. She then stared at Seras for five minutes. Seras, now getting nervous, asked. 'Is something wrong, Alyss?'

Alyss brushed her boobs 'Why are they so big? It's like a sickness. Are you a D or a double D? Do you stuff them, or are they real?'

Seras didn't know what to do but blush, and step back. Integra was trying to stiffen a laugh. She to wondered if Seras got plastic surgery, or naturally had big boobs. Walter just chuckled, trying everything he could to not laugh. This girl reminded him of Alucard so much.

*_This is going to be an interesting life with this __**girl**__ around the mansion now. Maybe even Integra will have a laugh for once._*

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next week Alucard finally awoken from his sleep. He opened his crimson eyes to see a pair of violet ones staring back at him. His eyes then widen and he nearly jumped out of his bed, almost opening his healing wounds. Alyss was clutching her stomach from laughter. She finally stiffened the rest of the giggles and turned to him.

"My goodness! Vlad, you actually shaved your mustache! And your beard too!"

Alucard's left eye was twitching. He could not believe that his master would come and find **him**. It was so…..odd. This was not like her at all. Then again, you can never tell what she was like.

"What. I don't even get a 'hello' or 'how have you been master Alyss.' Gosh, you haven't changed a bit you know."

"Master Alyss…..what are you doing here?" Alucard said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I came here to finish **your** training. You can barely hold onto your demonic form. If I wasn't there, you could have killed everyone without even knowing."

"What?! You said I finished when you said I could leave! I can not believe th-Owww!"

Alyss rolled her eyes as Alucard clutch the sore wound on him. The idiot totally forgot he was injured. Now he's going to open the wound it took **hours** to close. A total retard. Though, she smiled at him. She adored how childish and stubborn he was, and how he doesn't realize the things in his plain sight. She was interrupted from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Integra, Seras, Pip, and Walter all walked in. Walter was carrying a tray with a blood packet on it to give to Alucard. Integra had a cigar between her fingers. She was waiting for the story that Alyss promised to say to her.

"Well, are you going to start?"

"Ya, ya, just wait a sec would you. Jeez, why is everything so uptight around here?" Alyss then waited until everyone was comfortable. She then placed herself on Alucard's bed, which whom she got a glare from.

"The story begins way back. In case you didn't know, magical creatures have their on court. It is similar to that of the Knights of England. Obviously, the devil is the head of the council. His name is Bob, and please don't laugh, or you may regret it."

Pip and Seras had to put their hands over their mouths to stop themselves. Alyss just continued on.

"Any way, I am part of the council. I represent **all** vampires, and it is a pain to be honest. Alucard," gesturing to him with her hand "is the first person I took on as my apprentice. To tell you guys the truth. He was an asshole."

Alucard turned to face her. "I was no such thing. Besides master, you shouldn't lie to people." He hissed.

Alyss looked at him with a look that could freeze hell over. Everyone gasped silently at what they saw. Not even Integra could make that kind of expression. It was calm, yet so dangerous. Alucard himself was scared by the looks of it. He just kept quiet, like a good little apprentice. Hehehehe…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After explaining the story of the Court of Magical Creatures, (C.O.M.C.) Alyss decided to hang around with Alucard. It has been so long since either of them had time together. After 400 years apart, any one would want to be around that **one** person.

"What have you been doing, Master Alyss?" Alucard said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Been around the world. At different meetings, killing wannabe's, and talking with Bob. He tries to make me do his paper work, though he does regret it afterward."

"…….."

"Alucard, since when did you learn how to create wings? I never taught you that before. Have you been learning from someone else! Am I just left in the dust now?"

"What, No! no no no. I read it in the book you gave me."

They were quiet for a while. Alucard was looking at his hands. Alyss was looking out the window, apparently lost in her own thoughts. The truth was, Alucard really cared for Alyss. She was a mother, sister, and master to him. Now, it seems like she's more now. She also understands him more than anyone ever will. No matter what.

Alyss then got off her perch on the bed. She walked to the door and turn back before leaving. Alucard looked up to see what she was going to say to him. And him alone.

"Three weeks from now, we will start your training. Meet me outside when you wake up and are dressed. Be sure to have plenty of food."

Alucard looked at her with determination. "Yes Lady Alyss!"

She smiled to him and just before she closed the door and drifted off to sleep. She whispered enough for only him to hear.

"Good night. I love you, Alucard."

Alucard smiled to himself and fell into a deep slumber, waiting to wake up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Seras was walking along the hallway confused. She wondered why that new girl meant so much to Alucard. Sure, she was his mentor, but there seemed to be almost more. She also wondered why she called him Vlad; it was not her master's name at all.

*_Maybe it's some kind of nick-name or something. Ahhh, I'm so confused._*

Seras passed by the kitchen and smelled something so delicious. It smelt like a hundred of flans were being made all at once. She then approached the door and opened it.

"Wow Walter, you really outdid yourself now- Huh?"

Walter wasn't the one in the kitchen, it was Alyss. She was the one cooking, and it smelt really good to boot. On the table was at least every sweet thing Seras could think of. There was cake, cookies, brownies, candy, pudding, jello, popsicles, chocolate, lemon bars, Cheesecake, jelly, and so much more. Seras stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. It made her jealous that she wants to be human again.

Alyss turned around and saw Seras. She smiled "Come over and try something. Don't be shy."

"B-but, I-I-I…..Ummm….O-okay."

Seras picked up a cookie from the tray. She then bit a piece of it off and ate it. Oddly enough she didn't cough it up. It went all the way down, and she could taste its flavor. She looked at Alyss with curiosity and confusion.

Alyss just laughed at her innocence, it reminded her so much of Vlad when he was her age. Just as she was laughing, Alucard walked in. He was, of course, half-naked with only his pants on and bandages on the wounds on his chest. He was still injured, but he could at least walk around. Seras blushed as she saw Alucard walk in, and then turned away.

"Hey Vlad, how are you?"

"Better, now that I can walk around. Man, I'm hungry. Hmmm, something smells good."

"Yes, that would be **me** cooking. Want something."

Alucard looked at the table of goodies. His eyes widened slightly like he just found a worthy opponent to face him. It was quite a sight to behold really.

"I have a question, why are they all sweets?"

Alyss shrugged, "Just felt like making sweets is all."

Seras turned to Alyss while Alucard was stuffing his face like a pig. Alyss just looked at him for a moment, then to Seras, who obviously had a question.

"Why can I eat it? I thought that vampires can't eat human food. So why can I, and Alucard eat it?"

Alyss then replied. "Vampires can't eat human food. I am a chef, and I make food for mythical creatures. It is a necessity over time. Has Vlad not been taking you to the clubs, restaurants, and bars for magical creatures? Vlad…."

Alucard looked up with innocent eyes. "I didn't have the time. Besides, Integra would never let me out of the house. She's so strict with that."

"Whatever. Please Seras; eat before Vlad eats it all. He's such a pig that way."

"I am not a **porc**!" (Pig)

"Hoo**, vorbitoare de limba ta, nu**? (Hoo, speaking your native tongue, huh?)

"……… **închide.**" (Shut up.)

"**Ai grija**." (Watch it)

Seras just stared back at the two of them. This conversation was way more heated then Integra's and Alucard's arguments. She wondered what language they were speaking. It sounded like an old language, something that had been forgotten by the world. Yet these two were speaking it fluently.

"**Fata de Poliţie, ne vorbind româneşte. Acest lucru ar trebui să vă vindecă de confuzie şi de curiozitatea.**" (Police girl, we are speaking Romanian. This should cure your confusion and curiosity.) Alucard said out of the blue, like he just read her thoughts, which he probably did.

"**Vorbeşte engleză, idiotule**." (Speak English, you idiot.)

Alucard did a 'humph' and started to eat again. Alyss just shook her head in disapproval and turned to Seras.

"Seras, we were speaking are native tongue, Romanian. Does that satisfy you?" Alyss asked her English.

"Ohh. Thanks for telling me, well I have to go. See ya."

When Seras was out of the kitchen walking on, she heard something that sounded like Alyss' voice.

"You PIG! I can not believe you ate ALL of the SWEETS!"

Then the sound of smacks could be heard through out the mansion. The sound of Alyss' huge paper fan colliding with something.

"Master Alyss! I'm Sorry! OWWWW!"

"YOU BETTER BE VLAD!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard went outside to the courtyard where Alyss was waiting for him. He finally healed from the wounds he himself inflicted on himself. How odd was that. When he was almost at the place, he heard music. It was a lovely tone, it was the one Alyss played for him to fall asleep to when he was little. (It's the tone that's Zelda's lullaby. ^_^)

He finally found her sitting by the lake with her ocarina. She was sitting on the grass near the lake. A faint breeze was blowing, making her hair move with the wind. Alucard smiled, it was so beautiful…

"I see you made it, just in time." Alyss said, stopping the tune.

"What will you teach today, Master Alyss?" Alucard replied, trying to hide his eagerness.

"I am going to teach you how to control the elements and weather. Now remember, when controlling weather, it is linked to your emotions, most of the time. Sometimes your eye color will change to match the emotion, yes Alucard I will teach you that. Now, I will show you an example."

Alyss moved her hand in a circular motion, and a thick stream of water from the lake followed the motion. Alucard stared at her and the kind of power she had. It was so amazing to him.

"Now" Alyss spoke as she put the water back. She then turned to him. "You try Alucard." as she gestured to the pond.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After at least 2 hours, Alucard mastered how to control the weather and other elements. He wondered what he should do to make Integra's life worse.

Just as he was planning the attack, when Alyss walked in fumed. Sadly it was the kitchen he was in, so Walter and Seras were in there. She seemed to be holding a letter. She was so made, she punched the wall and a giant hole was made in it.

"Lady Alyss, please refrain from destroying Sir Integra's house."

"Sorry Walter. Its just that-that-that **IDIOT **called a meeting when I **TOLD** him **NOT TO!**"

Alucard, being curious, grabbed the letter from Alyss' hand. He read it through quickly, and then frowned. He then began to read it aloud to cure Walter's and Seras' confusion:

_Dear Lady Alyss,_

_I am presenting you a letter about an urgent meeting in the .C. It is to discuss a problem that is a rising with the other lords and mythical creatures. We hope to see you there this weekend. The meeting is at the castle, bring who you wish._

_Signed,_

_Bob, the Devil_

_P.S. Please don't skip again. T_T_

Alucard finished reading the letter and turned to Alyss. He had a look of worry, confusion, and shock on his face. During then, his eyes weren't red, but pink. Seras, now scared, was the first to notice.

"Master! Your eyes are Pink!"

"Yes, it's my new ability. With certain emotions my eyes change color. I only turn it on sometimes, not always."

He then spoke to Alyss, "You have a meeting. I thought that wasn't till next year."

"Apparently it's an emergency. Otherwise he would wait till the real one. You're coming with me and Seras probably too. Though Integra and Walter can **not** come under **any** circumstances."

"Yes ma'am"

"Excuse me, but where are we going." Seras interjected. Alyss then turned around to her and smiled. She then replied to her question. While Alucard went out the room screaming like a child going to a amusement park.

"Seras, you finally get to see other mythical creatures, like yourself." When she was at the door, she turned back to face her. "By the way, two words of advice: be prepared."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they finally got off the plane Alucard was practically jumping for joy. Alyss just signed, relived that the ride was over. She turned and sweat-dropped at Alucard's happy jitteriness.

"Yes! Home sweet Home! Romania is the best during this time of year, don't you agree Alyss."

"Can we just get to the conference? Please."

The three vampires got into the carriage and waited for their new destination. Alucard was just happy to be home. He probably got homesick over the years and wanted to see it.

They finally made it to an old looking castle high in the mountains. It was partly covered with vines. It had five towers and each looked like they were as tall as the sky. Its architecture was beautiful and magnificent for something so old. It looked like something that came straight out of a fairy tale.

They knocked on the door and then it opened to reveal a butler. He looked like Walter, only several years younger. He had to be at least 16 years old and was pretty attractive to boot.

"Ahh. Welcome Lady Alyss. My gosh! Vladimir, is that you? You got older with time, huh?"

"It is nice to see you again, Aurel. How have you been?" Alucard responded, smiling while doing it, from what Seras could see.

"It's been pretty boring here. The only thing entertaining is Bob's stupidity, but that starts to lose its touch to. Well, I should show you your rooms so you can prepare."

"Thank you Aurel. I see you are as kind as ever." Alyss nodded in respect.

"My pleasure m'lady. This way."

They followed Aurel to their rooms. They were all furnished wonderfully. All three had a large canopy bed and a roaring fire place. They had two arm chairs and a couch facing the fire. A table and three chairs were placed in the middle. To the far corner was a full length mirror and a dresser. They had a huge walk in closet and a lovely bathroom. Candles were lit all over the room and a chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Seras stared around her room in amazement. "It is so beautiful! I have never seen anything like it."

Aurel bowed before her. "I'm glad you like it madam. Please prepare yourself for the conference. Dresses are in the closet, choose one and get ready. Lady Alyss' room is right across the way; ask her if you need anything. Now, goodbye."

Seras then decided to take a bath first. She wondered what the meetings were like, she was so excited.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Seras finished getting ready the conference would start in half an hour. She decided to look at herself in her full length mirror.

She wore a dark green dress. It looked like it was from the medieval era. The dress came to her ankles. A thin golden rope wrapped around her waist and was loosely tied. The sleeves drifted down her arms. Simple, yet beautiful.

She put on the necklace that went with it and looked super gorgeous. Seras then heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Seras, I must bring you down with the other guest in the ballroom." Aurel added to his knocking.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

Seras opened the door to see Aurel in a nicer butler's uniform and waiting patiently for Seras. She smiled to greet him and he smiled in return. He led her to the vast ballroom where at least a hundred more people were waiting. Aurel left her to attend to his duties. Seras was walking around when she heard people talking….

"Did you hear? Lady Alyss is here along with her apprentice, Count Vlad Dracula."

"Yes. I thought they wouldn't come after the sealing."

"But she loves him remember. It must have been hard to defeat him. Locking a loved one away is a real painful, huh?"

Seras wondered what they were talking about until a person was a top the stairs and all feel quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. We have finished are group discussion on the major issues. Now the moment we have all been waiting for, the after party! First I want to introduce someone who came."

Seras gasped on what she saw next. It was Alyss, but it didn't look like her. She had a pure white dress that came to the floor and a black ribbon was tied around her stomach. Her sleeves came a little past her hands and a necklace with a ruby in the middle of it was hanging from her neck. A white cloak was on her and went to the floor as well. On top her head however, was a silver crown that twisted like a crown of silver vines, flowers, and leaves were on her head.

"My right hand girl, Lady Alyss has come at last!" A round of applause was followed after that.

"Let's not forget her right hand man, Count Vlad Dracula. Goodness! Look how much he grown. I remember him only being to my waist."

Seras then saw Alucard appear behind Alyss. He had on an old war leader's shirt that was black, red, white, and gold. (Like the one Anastasia's father wears in the movie. XD) The coat was a tail coat. He had on white pants with black boots that came below his knees. To his waist was a sword that had a ruby on the bottom of the handle. A crown was on his head as well. The crown was silver, in color anyway. It had four different points and had old designs across the edges. (Like Aragon's in Return of the King movie. Kind of.)

"Now that I have introduced you to people you already know, lets get this party started!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bob, I can't believe that you actually held an after party. That is so unlike you." Alyss said to her old friend while walking through the vast courtyard.

"I wanted to. I haven't seen you in 200 years and you expect me not to. By the way, Vlad what have you been doing. Is the enslavement going okay?"

"Bob, it's fine. Though I do miss hunting prey in the wide open fields and all across the world." Alucard answered respectfully.

"hehehe, well I hope you move on with your life and settle down. You need a wife you know. Have any one in mind?"

Alucard didn't know what to say to that. He was just totally stunned by the question. He just stared at the ground for a while. He loved Alyss very much, but he didn't know how to show or tell her. He was interrupted by his thoughts when Bob spoke again.

"Well, who ever it is must be a lucky girl."

"Bob, we all know your gay you can stop the act." Alyss burst out into the blue.

"How can you say something like that?!" His eyes doing a puppy look. "Although, the ladies do love me more."

All three of them had a good laugh for a while. Alyss enjoyed talking to Bob; he was a good person to get advice from. He also made her laugh once in a while. *_Hard to believe he's actually the devil._* There was a silence until it was broken by Alucard.

"I think I'm going to turn in. See ya guys later. Goodnight Master." Alucard said while stretching.

"Goodnight." Alyss and Bob said in unison.

They watched as he melted into the shadows. Bob then turned to Alyss, who had put herself carefully on the grass.

"Alyss, something is going to come. I'm not sure what, but I see you dead. You must really care for him."

"I have always cared, and always will."

"Why do you speak in riddles so often?"

"It's not my fault that your incompetent brain can not comprehend it, Bob."

"…….not funny."

"Hilarious!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the conference and several parties, it was time to return to England. Alucard said goodbye to some old friends of his. Then went to find Seras at the door. Alyss had a few last minute words with Bob.

"A kind of evil is approaching that is after the House of Dracul. Aka, you and Vlad. That is all I can see for now." Bob told Alyss before she walked out the door.

"Thank you Bob. I hope I can stop these new challengers." She signed and turned to him. "Farewell for now, old friend."

Then the trio was gone to return to the organization.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a dark room, a man with a black cloak was looking at a mirror. In it was the image of Alyss and Alucard talking to each other and Walter in the lounge. The man just smirked at what he saw.

"Nice to see you again, Princess. I will destroy the House of Dracul, and take the throne for myself."

He walked away from the mirror and looked at the starting of the rising sun. It was almost time to retire for the day.

"Or, I can take what is dearest away from Vlad, and make him destroy what he sees fit. I won't have to lift a finger. Let's deal with him. After all, he is connected to you. I kill her, and he does the rest."

A cruel, dark laughter echoed through out the room. Mirror just showed Alyss in it, as if that was what the man desired the most in the world.


End file.
